El misterio del anillo
by kagi35
Summary: leanlo y lo entenderan...


El misterio del anillo  
  
1 El chico nuevo y un nuevo enemigo para Ranma  
  
SIPNASIS: Akane se nota extraña, ¿qué le pasara?, nadie sabe lo que le pasa, pero Ranma sabe que es por culpa de ese anillo y del chico nuevo que entro a la escuela, Ranma tendrá que descubrir que le sucede a Akane.  
  
Un día normal (si se puede decir normal) Akane y Ranma peleaban como siempre pero habia algún cambio esta vez no peleaban porque Ranma habia herido a Akane diciéndole palabras groseras esta vez era por algo distinto:  
  
Ranma: quien es ese tipo por que te comportas asi con él Akane: el no es un tipo tiene su nombre y por si no lo sabes se llama Jack Jouno Ranma: pues para mi es un total invesil Akane: no lo es (pegándole una buena y merecida trompada y marchándose hacia algún sitio de la ciudad. Akane iva caminando hacia la escuela mientras miraba un anillo que tenia en la mano izquierda y recordaba lo pasado anteriormente. Flash Back  
  
_Buenos días alumnos hoy será un día especial ya que tendremos el placer de conocer a un nuevo alumno su nombre es Jack Jouno ven Jouno viene desde New York  
  
Jack: buen día soy Jack Jouno Profesor: te sentaras detrás de Akane Tendo Jack: será un placer Akane: hola Jack como estas cuanto tiempo sin verte Jack: si Akane muchos años sin verte (murmurando)  
  
Mientras Ranma miraba celoso y enojado por lo bien que se llevaban ellos dos; luego de esto Jack Jouno se sentó en su lugar correspondiente desde ahora. Pasaron un día como cualquier otro incluso como siempre Ranma se durmió en las clases.  
  
Cambio de escena a la salida en el patio de la escuela  
  
Jack: Akane te puedo acompañar quiero que platiquemos sobre todo este tiempo, osea de cómo te ha ido Akane: claro solo tengo que esperar a Ranma Jack: ¿por qué? Akane: porque se supone que el me acompaña a casa Jack: ok  
  
Un rato más tarde  
  
Ranma: Akane lo siento por la tardanza y que hace el aquí Akane: tu siempre llegando tarde Ranma y el esta aquí porque es mi amigo y me va a acompañar hacia la casa para poder conversar sobre estos años Ranma: como que estos años Akane: el es un amigo de la infancia Jack: entonces ustedes viven peleando todo el día Akane: pues si Jack casi siempre Ranma: y a ti quien te estaba hablando Jouno Akane: el puede hablar lo que quiera y el que no tiene que hablar eres tu baka!!!!!!!! Jack: ya dejen de pelear por favor o se nos va a ir el tiempo de conversar Akane Akane: tienes razon Jack pues entonces comenzemos a charlar  
  
En ese momento estaban enfrente de la casa de Akane  
  
Akane: pues será mejor que pases Jack: claro me encantaría volver a ver a tu familia Akane  
  
Cambio de escena  
  
_en la casa de los Tendo_  
  
Akane: ya llegue!!!!!!!! Kasumi: que bueno que llegaste Akane Akane: familia les tengo una sorpresa Nabiki: cual es (saliendo) Soun: que quieres Akane Genma: para que interrumpes nuestro juego de Shogui Kasumi: que quieres hermana Akane: bueno familia se acuerdan de Jack mi compañero de primaria Kasumi: si era un buen muchacho pero se fue ha New York no se por que Akane: si era el pero ahora ha vuelto miren Jack!!!!!!!!!!! Entra  
  
En ese momento Jack entró el era un chico rubio de ojos dorados y muy bien formado.  
  
Jack: hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos Familia Tendo: hola Jack Genma: Quién es el? Soun: señor Saotome no se acuerda del chico que hace tanto tiempo usted conoció y quiso que Ranma se pareciera a el Genma: a si ese chico es un placer volver a verte Jack: el placer es mío  
  
Lo que nadie se fijo era en que Ranma se estaba molestando ya que el era el único que no lo conocía  
  
Ranma: y se puede saber quién diablos es el?  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Akane: Ranma no baka  
  
Luego de esto Akane llega a la escuela y es recibida por un cordial y cariñoso buen día Akane proporcionado por Jack. Despues de esto las clases pasaron normales como siempre ya que Ranma llego tarde, etc. A finales de clases Akane invito a Jack a hacer las tareas junto con ella en la casa y el acepto con mucho gusto.  
  
_En la habitación de Akane_  
  
Akane: antes de comenzar a trabajar voy a buscar algunos refrigerios Jack: ok  
  
Akane salio a buscar el refrigerio pero alguien entro a la habitación de Akane era Ranma que estaba furioso y sobresaltado le dijo estas palabras a Jack.  
  
Ranma: Jouno no te metas con Akane ella es mi prometida Jack: con que tu prometida entonces si la quieres gánatela no te voy a invitar a una pelea ya que Akane se sentiría como un objeto pero si te ganas su amor te la dare sin ningun pretexto Ranma: no tengo por que hacer eso ella es mi prometida y ya Jack: entonces no me molestes Ranma: esta bien acepto pero lo hago por Akane  
  
Lo que ninguno se habia fijado era que Akane estaba escuchando la conversación de ellos afuera de su cuarto.  
Fin del primer capitulo  
  
Notas de la autora: aquí dedico este fic a Ane, a Rakane y a la ultima pero primera mi mejor amiga Syren. Este es el fin del primer capitulo si les gusto díganmelo para saber si no lo estoy escribiendo de balde. 


End file.
